Talk:To Tahnnakai Temple
Be careful doing this quest as a minion master. Not only does it take forever to get to Nika because Mhenlo insists on stopping to heal the minions constantly, but when I had finished killing the waves of afflicted, the next part of the quest would not activate because yet again, Mhenlo stood there trying to keep my minions alive. I had to move away, let my minions die off, and then go back, when it finally activated. :If you just walk on ahead, whouldn't your minions follow you, and hence wouldn't Mhenlo who is trying to heal the minions who are following you also follow you? I'm confused.-User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:04, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::I did this with Minions and Mhenlo kept my minions alive on the way, between fights. there was no problem with activating this quest. ::The only problem i did have was after getting Mhenlo going straight forward rather than turning directly right when you get to the "bridges" instead of following Mhenlo, this caused Mhenlo to dissapear and when we did reach him it didn't activate the hords of afflicted. --Jamie 09:13, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::But this isn't MM related right? just want to be sure -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:20, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::I just did this mission with my MM necro last night. Had no problems that I can recall. 85.31.186.86 09:22, 25 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't think so, I was MM twice on this quest and it bugged on me, but not in the way suggested here, firstly (as described above) was probably my fault not following Mhenlo and then a second time Mhenlo got taught behind the Guard outside the temple (pathing issues)... I can not confirm these are MM only problems I was controlling maybe 4 minions at the time --Jamie 09:23, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::::My MM did this quest twice also (once for a guildie) and it didn't bug up either times and went really fast. (T/ ) 09:38, 25 May 2006 (CDT) I just had a issue with following the walkthrough from Maatu Keep where Mhenlo ran clear back to the temple and then walked back to me right after I talked to him. The issue might be if you talk to Mhenlo right where Togo spawns, which is what I did, versus talking to him a little ways before. The mission ended up fine, but I was worried for a bit hehe PurpleFlux 15:12, 31 July 2006 (CDT) : I tried this again with another character and Mhenlo ran back to his start point again and then walked to where togo is. This time I talked to him a little ways before where Togo spawns instead of right where he spawns like I tried last time. Perhaps they changed the quest? Also the afflicted don't seem to spawn until Mhenlo and Togo talk, so I don't see any advantage to wait to talk to Mhenlo once you've already cleared the path. PurpleFlux 19:25, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Anybody ever had a problem here where the afflicted spawn but then don't move in to attack? I had to go search out the last group myself just now. BigAstro 17:33, 2 September 2006 (CDT) I would cahnge the part about when to talk to Mhenlo. I have done the quest 6 times now. The first 2 I waited to talk to Mhenlo he just runs all the way back to the temple then comes back to where Togo stands. Then the last 4 time I have went ahead and talk to Mhenlo as soon as he goes "psst over here". We do get the listing of Togo and Nika but no afflicted attack until we actually get to Togo.Empty Skull 17:21, 6 September 2006 (CDT) there is no southern entrance at nahpui quarter, noob. there is only 1 entrance....the northwest 1. :The Nahpui Quarter explorable area, which can be accessed from the south exit of Senji's Corner, has two exits, one in the northeast and one in the southeast. -- Gordon Ecker 00:53, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Yet more poor AI/scripting My team half wiped and Mhenlo didn't feel like rezzing anyone. He charged forward to his doom. Enraging. Allies can't res party members. 81.152.20.254 12:39, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Mhenlo stuck? Mhenlo doesn't follow sometimes after you talk to him to start the quest - he may be stuck as mentioned above, but I can stand where he is and go behind the guard with no issues. Maybe it's bugged? BTW, I did have an MM hero with me, but as he didn't try to heal them at all, I don't think thsi affected it. I think I have to start this one over =( - Humuhumu :Yeah, same here, always stuck over and over. This is my #1 reasion why I hate Factions, bad quests and AI, and if they let us into Tahnnakai this wouldn't be an issue. - 76.166.23.65 21:36, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Alternate Bug This quest will show as failed even before you talk to Mhenlo. I spent yesterday doing this quest 10 times (failed because of Mhenlo's stupid AI 6 times!) and on the last few attempts I noticed it said failed as soon as I walked into the Shenzun Tunnels. -- Gorfax Silverdale 08:56, 20 February 2007 (CST) I also have the Problem, that Mhenlo always stucks behind the Guard at the Temple Doors. No good word or bad word can bring him to master Togo, so the battle dont start. I tried now for about 20 times but nothing changes, he just stands there and looks dump Yet More Bugs No minionmaster with me, Menhlo walks behind the guard initial, gets stuck near the rez shrine (what kind of pathing is this Anet?); I run back and get him and he unstucks, then he finishes his talk and runs ahead, and then *disappears*. He's not ahead of me, he's not behind me, he's just gone, and shows as greyed out on my party map. Apparently a fix they put in for the above pathing problems (which didn't fix half the pathing problems or the minion bug!) is to warp Menhlo ahead to the group. Unfortunately he then got stuck THERE for me, behind a wall. This quest is completely infuriating; multiple bugs, and ones I cannot control. -76.166.23.65 23:38, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Follow Him Close This isn't mentioned directly on the quest page, although it is mentioned briefly at the top of this talk page: Mhenlo follows his own pre-determined path through the tunnels. Taking any other path to Togo once you talk to Mhenlo causes some of the issues. (I went another route with my Rit a few times, just to see if he would follow or if he'd disappear.) The quest failed every time I did not take his exact route. Now I've completed it 2 times, using my Tyrian Ele and my Rit (and I was watching for bugs, since I'd read this page before starting the quest.) Both were using Olias as MM and the usual collection of henchies/heroes. I cleared the path Mhenlo uses to get to Nika/Togo before talking to him, as usual. Olias still had minions, so I just flagged the party far back until I was done talking to Mhenlo and he began to run. I actually auto-followed him both times to complete the quest, just to be sure he didn't disappear on me. We paused a few times along the now-empty route, but other than that, there were no problems. Mllepandora 01:50, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Yup. I've done this quest half a dozen times now, and never seen a single glitch, but then I've never tried to use any path other than Mhenlo's, and never tried to run way ahead, nor fallen way behind. Just stay with Mhenlo and everything works out fine. --68.112.142.241 10:21, 4 November 2007 (UTC)